Goblins of Elderstone
Goblins of Elderstone is a new twist to the village-buildino;j;hgenre. It adds a management feature that allows players to create and manage a clan of Goblins. The game is currently under development by Lost Goblin and is expected to release in 2017. It was Kickstarter funded in November 2016. Overview In Goblins of Elderstone the choice is yours. You can be wise and industrious or create a trade empire. You can be the divine chosen one and lead your tribe to glory through the power of your faith in the gods or be a conqueror and show the world the power of your goblin forces. You can be whatever kind of goblin tribe you want! Key Features *Chaotic Goblins - If a goblin becomes bored or their needs are not met, they may become extremely mischievous. They will steal or try to kill other goblins. They may burn down the village or move to the wilds and attack the village later. *Free-form city building - There is no grid to place buildings on. Instead, they connect together via pathways and exact placement is up to the player. *Large resource and crafting tree - There are over 30 different resources that can be crafted, traded or stolen. Players will need Enforcers to ensure the work is getting done. A lazy worker could mean trouble. *Clan, world, and divine politics - Use a combination of fast-talking, gift-giving, threats and violence to keep your clan (or clans) in line. Fail at this and they will either murder each other or burn down the entire village. Diplomacy doesn’t stop there - other races and even the gods can be convinced to do your bidding. *War, Trade or Faith - Choose to play as a warlord conquering the world, an industrious trader that rules the world through wealth, a powerful avatar to the gods or a combination of all. You get to make several choices at the start each new game that will create your pantheon from a vast selection of gods as we add more to the game. These choices also influence your playthrough, making each playthrough unique *Scout, Raid, Trade or Pilgrimage - Form your tribe into trek parties and send them out to explore the surrounding area. Will you raid and pillage the region? Trade with other cities? Send Spirit Treks to holy sites to gain favor with your gods? How you deal with what you find is up to you. *RPG Story Moments - Elderstone is a world of high fantasy and each story told is unique. Deal with traveling strangers, evil overlords, cunning dragons or benevolent gods. Narrative by Edwin McRae - writer for Path of Exile. *Defend your tribe - Darkness lurks around every turn! Defend your tribe from roaming monsters or roaming adventurers. Fight off enemy heroes and raid parties and retaliate with your own. Hire your own heroes at the tavern to lead raid parties against enemy rulers. Media Images Wraith in the forest.gif The Orc Warchief.gif Rpg story moment.png Raiding a human village.png Patheon creation.png Necromancer Witchdoctor.gif GOE logo large.png Goblins mining.gif Goblin Shaman.gif Crafting layout.png Building-voodoo-hut.jpg Building-temple.jpg Building-brewery.jpg Wiki-background Videos Goblins_of_Elderstone_random_gameplay_of_a_new_village Goblins_of_Elderstone_Alpha_gameplay Goblins_of_Elderstone_alpha_gameplay Goblins_of_Elderstone_Gameplay_Trailer Goblins_of_Elderstone_Trailer References *Kickstarter *Official Web Site Category:Gameplay